Mercredi
by YAMIK0
Summary: Le mercredi après-midi, tout le monde trouve quelque chose à faire : clubs, sorties entre amis, ou encore faire ses devoirs pour la fin de semaine. Seulement, Ryuga n'est pas du genre à travailler, et il n'a personne avec lui pour tromper son ennui. [OS]
Titre : Mercredi

Résumé : Le mercredi après-midi, tout le monde trouve quelque chose à faire : clubs, sorties entre amis, ou encore faire ses devoirs pour la fin de semaine. Seulement, Ryuga n'est pas du genre à travailler, et il n'a personne avec lui pour tromper son ennui. [OS]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Friendship, Humor

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuto x Kakeru (rien de plus qu'une vague évocation)

Rating : K

Note : One Shot absolument pas prémédité : une petite scénette qui m'est venue –roulement de tambour– mercredi dernier. C'est une écriture totalement impulsive. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand-même !

* * *

Ryuga était affalé sur son lit, le regard vaguement fixé sur sa télévision.

Le mercredi après-midi était toujours d'un ennui mortel, mais celui-ci en particulier battait tous les records. Il faisait gris, il pleuvait –du moins, Ryuga le supposait à l'écoute du tintamarre des nombreuses gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient sans rythme sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, car il avait assurément trop la flemme pour aller vérifier– et il était seul chez lui.

Pas que la solitude le dérangeait outre mesure, mais à choisir, il aurait quand-même préféré supporter la compagnie de son petit frère Ryuto ou celle de son horripilant camarade de classe mais néanmoins ami Tsubasa. Sans nul doute les deux seules personnes au monde à ne pas avoir peur de lui et de la lueur assassine constamment tapis au fond de ses yeux.

Il soupira.

Seulement voilà : son frère était allé faire un tour avec un ami –mais vu la rougeur équivoque qu'avaient prises ses joues quand il l'avait annoncé à son frère, Ryuga se doutait que Ryuto espérait un peu plus de cette sortie qu'une simple balade entre pote- et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures ; tandis que Tsubasa… Avait autre chose à faire. Sans aucun doute.

Après tout, la fête de fin d'année se rapprochait à grand pas, et avec elle la remise des diplômes –Ryuga était _fou_ d'impatience– et l'argenté était le président du conseil des élèves de leur lycée. Déjà qu'auparavant, ils passaient peu de mercredis ensemble, les chances que ces rares occasions se reproduisirent étaient quasi nulles tant l'autre était occupé.

– J'ai pas fini de m'emmerder, moi…

Un demi-sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il entendait presque Tsubasa lui répliquer « Fais tes devoirs, ça t'occupera. », comme tant de fois par le passé. Pour autant, il ne l'avait jamais fait, à une exception près : une rédaction de français il y avait deux ans de ça, qui traitait des massacres engendrés par la seconde guerre mondiale. Il s'était fait un véritable plaisir de décrire les pires scènes de tortures et d'agonies que son esprit imaginatif était capable de lui fournir. Sa prof avait nettement moins apprécié que lui. Le psychologue scolaire non plus d'ailleurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer à côté de son oreiller. Il lança un regard noir au petit appareil, mais celui-ci continua, insoumis, son vrombissement agaçant. En désespoir de cause, Ryuga finit par attraper l'objet et décrocha. La voix de Tsubasa grésilla aussitôt au travers de l'enceinte.

– Tu en as mis du temps !

– Mon portable était loin.

– Menteur ! Tu avais surtout la flemme de bouger oui ! A tous les coups il était à deux mètre de toi.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, il était loin.

L'argenté soupira dans son micro sous le ton intransigeant de son ami. Ryuga l'entendit murmurer un « qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi », mais il se reprit aussitôt.

– Tu pourrais venir au lycée ?

– Pourquoi ? Déjà que je sèche quand il y a cours, c'est pas pour venir quand j'ai rien à y faire.

– Ecoute, on a besoin d'aide pour certains préparatifs de la fête. Et comme je sais que tu ne t'infliges qu'une seule bonne action par an, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de la faire.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais venir vous aider ?

– Eh bien, toi, tu t'ennuis, et nous on a besoin de bras. Tu ne refuserais pas un coup de main à ton si gentil, si agréable, si compréhensif ami tout de même ?

Il préféra ne pas saisir la perche. Ni s'agacer du fait que l'autre le connaissait indéniablement par cœur.

Il le savait bien de toute façon, quoi qu'il ait pu dire pour échapper au travail que lui réservait Tsubasa, ce dernier aurait trouvé nombre d'arguments pour le contrer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le chef du conseil, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Qu'importait le temps que ça prenait. Qu'importait ceux et celles qu'il fallait se mettre à dos ou envoyer au tapis. Il était de ceux qu'il valait mieux avoir avec soi que contre soi, c'était une évidence.

Et puis de toute manière, Ryuga préférait aller le rejoindre qu'affronter les six heures à venir dans la lassitude la plus totale.

– De bras hein ?

– Oui, de bras. Je t'apprécie énormément, mais je doute que te confier la logistique d'une cérémonie au combien importante comprenant plus de mille invités soit la meilleure chose à faire. Tu serais capable de nous déclencher une guerre civile. Dépêche-toi de venir.

A nouveau, il laissa passer la pique.

– D'accord, mais à une condition.

L'argenté soupira à l'autre bout du fil. Il s'y attendait, évidemment.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu restes avec moi mercredi prochain.

– Je serai aussi occupé par le conseil mercredi prochain, Ryuga.

– J'ai jamais dit que tu devras laisser tomber les préparatifs.

Un petit silence s'installa, avant que Tsubasa ne reprenne la voix teintée d'une incrédulité inhabituelle.

– Toi, Ryuga Atsuka, cas social en chef qui, soyons franc, hait littéralement chaque individu que cette Terre n'ait jamais portée, tu me demandes en échange de ton aide de _revenir_ la semaine prochaine ?! Te serais-tu découvert des penchants masochistes ?

– Pour trainer avec toi, il faut bien l'être un minimum.

Touché. Coulé.

Ryuga retint de justesse son fou rire quand il entendit le marmonnement indigné de son ami. Toute leur relation était basée sur ce ping-pong verbal. La coupe à celui qui marquerait le plus de points. Et pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient que cela cessât.

– Tu n'as aucune logique. Très bien, comme tu veux. Passe par le portail du gymnase, je t'attends près du parking des livraisons.

– Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Finalement, son après-midi ne serait pas aussi fade que prévue. Il attrapa ses clés, puis les reposa consciencieusement sur le buffet : une bonne excuse pour squatter chez Tsubasa jusqu'au retour de son frère. Il se dit furtivement qu'il faudrait penser à trouver mieux très bientôt, l'autre allait bien finir par s'en apercevoir. Sept fois en un mois, tout de même. Ceci dit, perspicace comme il était, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il fût déjà au courant, auquel cas ne rien dire revenait à une invitation.

Il revêtit son manteau et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, risquant un bref regard sur les photos accrochées au frigo. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait y voir Tsubasa et lui, bras-dessus bras-dessous, souriants et essoufflés, des étoiles plein les yeux à la fin du marathon d'octobre.

Un sourire à mi-chemin entre la douceur et la fourberie s'étendit sur son visage.

– Oui, il faut être masochiste. Ou bien alors prêt à changer un petit peu pour les gens qui nous sont chers. Et je crois bien que tu en fais partie, idiot.

Il passa l'encadrement puis claqua la porte.

– Ça et le fait que le mercredi après-midi est vraiment mortel.


End file.
